This disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine that may operate on gaseous fuel, liquid fuel, solid fuel, or combinations thereof.
Generally, internal combustion engines may have any number of configurations and sizes. For instance, an internal combustion engine may have various piston layouts, such as in-line, flat (also known as boxer), and V configurations. Also, an internal combustion engine may have a rotary configuration. Improving construction and/or operation of the internal combustion engine may lead to improved or more efficient operation, improved useful life, reduced operating costs, etc.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of internal combustion engines continue to seek improvements thereof.